Alexandros Scarlet II.
Alexandros Scarlet II. is the son of Alexandros, and Mary Scarlet making him the patriarch of House Scarlet, and the Arch Lord of Hearthglen. Alexandros has two siblings in Isilian, and Demetria Scarlet and they both have gained influence in Lucerne but Isilian is the leader of the overall Scarlet forces which makes him very influencial perhaps second to only his brother Alexandros II. Alexandros is married to Elena Scarlet who died some years ago but before she did she gave him three children in Darion, Saiden, and Renault Scarlet of whome are all important members of both House Scarlet, and the Kingdom of Lucerne Alexandros grew up with Bill Lovie, and he along with Draco Highmore were very close during these early years, and this closeness followed them when they went to fight in the Battle of Lyons in which Alexandros was one of the survivors but he made it back to Lucerne on his own after becoming seperated from the other survivors following the battle. When he returned he stayed in Lucerne for a long time until he eventually would leave the city as he could no longer watch the man that was once his best friend in Bill Lovie fall apart in front of him. He stayed in Brill where he lead his House from afar, and this begin to bother Bill Lovie who recalled him two years later to the city of Lucerne. Back in Lucerne he became close to Bill again but understood that his young friend was lost, and in this he attempted to save Bill by protecting him from harm. He would guide his house in the defence of House Lovie during the events of The Plague, and would continue to follow Bill Lovie until The Journey when he would send several of his children, alongside much of his houses strength to assist the young man. History Battle of Lyons Main Article : Battle of Lyons Alexandros grew up with Bill Lovie, and he along with Draco Highmore were very close during these early years, and this closeness followed them when they went to fight in the Battle of Lyons in which Alexandros was one of the survivors but he made it back to Lucerne on his own after becoming seperated from the other survivors following the battle. Return to Lucerne Patriarch of House Scarlet Main Article : House Scarlet The Plague Main Article : The Plague The Journey Main Article : The Journey Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Slowing down Family Members Relationships Category:House Scarlet Category:Lord of Hearthglen Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Arch Lord